Kaiba Hanamaru
Kaiba Hanamaru (花丸灰覇, Hanamaru Kaiba) is a Samurai hailing from the depths of the Land of Iron, the portion which was not involved in the . He was born a number of years after the war and, in particular, following the recovery process that the land had to go through. As such, he was an individual of the new generation, one which sought to foster relations between Shinobi and Samurai alike. Growing up, Kaiba eventually became fascinated with the Shinobi and as a result, became the official messenger between the two lands, at the same time being noted for his wisdom and skill. Background Personality Kaiba is a man defined by his own awareness of self. Unlike most Samurai or Shinobi, who are noted for their inflated sense of superiority in their abilities, Kaiba is characterized by his almost overly modest perception of his own abilities and attributes, to the point where many would call him a person who completely lacks confidence. However, the matter of fact is that Kaiba has, following his trials and tribulations, understood what it means to be capable and thus has no need to express his own capabilities unless the situations demands it. He is many years beyond his age due to this trait, leaving others to be dumbfounded in front of him. When considering mannerisms, Kaiba is a very well-mannered individual who faces no complications in virtually any circumstance he is put in. It is difficult to provoke the man, however, he is noted to be easily angered when the subject is about amateurish swordsmanship, a topic that he prides himself as an expert on despite his awareness of self. Because, above all, Kaiba is a samurai dedicated to the Bushidō and the blade, the motivating factors in his life. Notably, Kaiba's personality doesn't shift in the slightest even when confronting Shinobi, indicative of his peaceful nature with the supposedly opposite individuals. Within combat, whenever he is provoked into it, Kaiba will retain a sense of calmness that unnerves his opponents. Due to his philosophical understanding of his swordsmanship, he fights with non-lethal methods up until the point where he will only draw his true blade against those who are fully willing to die behind their resolve, as Kaiba's last sign of respect. Appearance Synopsis Abilities Among the plethora of Samurai that exist, Kaiba is noted to be on a level of his own. Despite his young age, the talent that he possesses in the art of swordsmanship, among the various other aspects of Samurai combat and culture, have left him to be able to fight on par with most conventional Shinobi quite easily. In fact, it is also rumored that Kaiba's skill is so coveted among the Land of Iron that he is one of the few candidates for General (大将 Taishō) underneath the age of 40, a sheer indication to the potential he possesses. Chakra Prowess and Control Kenjutsu with a unique stance.]] Killing Intent Physical Prowess Stats Note: The statistics "Ninjutsu", "Genjutsu" and "Handseals" do not apply for Kaiba. Therefore, rather than being out of 40, the stat values only add up to 25. as a total. Trivia *Notably, the translation for Kaiba's full name is roughly, "Flower Circle, Champion of Ash" which is the closest Japanese translation the author could find to his own, real name. *It is believed that Kaiba is the first official Samurai to be in the Rebirth timeline, despite previous Samurai existing in the previous Fanon Canon. Quotes Creation and Conception Category:Samurai